The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In a memory (data storage) system, data is usually encoded using an appropriate encoder. Encoded data is written in a memory, and the written data is read from the memory at a later time. The read data can be corrupted by, for example, error during the write, retention and/or read operations.
A read operation (e.g., a read operation in systems with soft decoding algorithms) usually involves estimating soft information such as log-likelihood ratios (LLR) for data bits read from the memory. The LLRs are indicative of a confidence in zero (‘0’) or one (‘1’) for each data bit read from the memory. A decoder decodes the data based on the estimated LLRs for the data bits. Estimation of LLRs directly affects the decoder performance, and the performance of the memory system.